


十字架下的神父与恶魔

by Dengpao233



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengpao233/pseuds/Dengpao233
Summary: #第六章#算是个失明play？#Altair又被搞哭了#情感再次升华
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 8





	十字架下的神父与恶魔

6.

每到周日，他们的任务就得暂停一下，Ezio要回到教堂，迎接来到这里祷告的人们，Altair也会趴在二楼的栏杆上，默默地看着念圣经的Ezio，虽然这会让他的耳膜有点疼。

“说真的Altair，既然十字架对你有伤害，为什么每次进教堂还要从正门进？”

“啧，没你说得那么严重。”等到祷告的人们都离开后，Altair从二楼跳了下来，稳稳当当地落在Ezio面前，“理论上不看就可以了，除非你把圣水淋在十字架上然后插进我的胸膛。”“诶——我才不会那么做呢。”神父把圣经收进柜子里，看向魅魔的时候，发现他一直都是侧着身子站着的，Ezio下意识回头，才注意到教堂正面有个大十字架，上面还雕刻着有圣母，背后则是彩色玻璃。

看来Altair说的是真的咯……他不禁笑了一下，哪有恶魔会把自己的弱点暴露出来的。当然，要是让Altair知道了后果，他肯定不会跟Ezio说。

隔天，既没有任务，也没有人会来教堂，Ezio就提前告诉Altair，早上在大堂等他，最好在平时自己讲圣经的那个桌子旁。“为什么？”“哎呀你到时候就知道了，现在先别问那么多好吗。”要不是因为Altair比较信任Ezio，他才不会乖乖地在那里等着神父。教堂后面有个暗门，只有神父才知道出入口在哪里，因此，Altair根本没有注意到Ezio走进了教堂，更何况他还必须要背对着后面的大十字架。

“什——啊！Ezio你tm果然不安好心！”

Altair被摁着肩膀强行转了个身，然后被推倒在桌上，他必须要紧紧地把眼睛闭上，才能免受十字架的伤害。“怎么能叫不安好心呢？我只是想做个实验而已。”Ezio向前走进一步，限制住Altair的活动，防止他挣脱开自己的束缚。也许真的是因为十字架的抑制作用，魅魔感觉到自己的力量被削弱了很多，试着甩了一下手，根本甩不开Ezio的禁锢。既然这样……神父舔了一下嘴唇，低头吻了下去。

“唔……”他们接过太多吻了，Altair深知自己应该如何回应Ezio，而他现在也不会因为不会换气而占下风，Ezio教会了他挺多，特别是在性这一方面。他们的舌头默契地卷在了一起，交换嘴里的空气，舔过对方的牙齿，吸允对方的下嘴唇。Altair为了喘口气，将舌头伸出一小截，Ezio就轻咬着它，而后含了一会，再次将他拖入一个缠绵的吻里。魅魔看不到神父的表情，不然，他一定会用暴力逃离Ezio。

占有——

Ezio现在就想把他给上了。

神父很放心，他已经在教堂的外面插了个告示牌，禁止任何人靠近教堂，他当然不希望有人来打扰自己和Altair独处的时光。吻还没有结束，Ezio还在舔弄Altair的下嘴唇，察觉到对方没了反抗的意思，他就松开了紧握着对方手腕的手，伸到Altair的身上，往上推开他的紧身衣，露出诱人的胸膛。“唔啊……”Ezio撑起了身体，和Altair拉开了一些距离，两人的嘴唇之间还连着银丝，正慢慢地断开。

Ezio的视线从魅魔的脸挪到他的身体上，经过几个吻，Altair的乳头已经挺立了起来，皮肤上蔓延着一层粉红色，他在轻轻喘息着，不安地等待Ezio的下一步动作。“想要吗Altair？”魅魔没有回答，神父就当做他是默认了，Ezio亲吻了一下他的脖子，双手抚上了Altair的胸部，两指搓捻着挺立的乳首，修剪过的指甲轻轻地抠着这两个颗粒，让酥麻的感觉传到Altair的大脑里。

“呜……别弄那里……”他扭动了一下身体，以为可以阻止Ezio的动作，但这样做，只会加剧从身上传来的快感，让他不禁颤抖了一下。Ezio满意地看着Altair，伸出舌头，顺着他的身体曲线往下缓缓移动，一直到他的紧身裤前。靠近小腹的时候，魅魔又忍不住更兴奋了一点，阴茎也有了抬头的趋势，但他紧咬着牙关，硬是把呻吟声给憋了回去。Ezio并没有强迫他张嘴，反而自顾自地用嘴扯下Altair的裤子，让他的阴茎暴露在空气中。

性器突然被冷空气包围，Altair不禁抖了一下，差点没叫出来，而Ezio也没有给他时间休息，二话不说就含住了他的勃起，慢慢地吸允着。“嗯啊……嗯……”温热湿润的口腔给了Altair一个很好的享受，大脑一时短路，没抑制住自己的呻吟声，从嘴里冒了出来。Ezio听在耳里，只是更卖力地舔弄阴茎而已，没有给予回复。他轻轻咬着勃起，舌头从根部往上舔到龟头，然后舌尖在马眼处停留，玩弄着那个小洞。

“呃啊……不行……要……啊——！”

Altair的手指扒在桌子的边缘上，死死地抠着木板，弓起背，腿不安分地动着，想把Ezio给踹开，他可不想射在对方的嘴里，那会让他觉得自己很丢脸。Ezio肯定不会让Altair得逞的，他的手抓住了乱晃的腿，把它们往前压，借力稳住Altair的身体，在魅魔高潮的时候，嘴再吞得更深一点，把射出来的精液都咽了下去，还故意把吞咽的声音弄得很大，刺激Altair。

一次释放之后，魅魔就开始放松了下来，但由于自己半截身子还在桌子上，边缘还正好顶到自己的腰，为了避免疼痛，Altair还要用手稍微撑着点，可这真的很累，更何况自己的面前还有一个大十字架。“别那么早就昏过去了Altair，我可是一次都没有爽过呢。”Ezio从桌子的暗格里拿出了润滑用的膏体，挖了一块在自己手上，然后将Altair的腿架到自己肩上，把两根手指伸到了他的后穴里。

“啊啊……不要……啊……”刚射完没多久的魅魔还处在不应期中，后穴对异物的入侵十分敏感，才进入半根手指，Ezio就感觉到困难了，肠道紧紧地吸附着自己的手指，很难再前行。“放松点Altair……不会弄疼你的……”Ezio凑到他的耳边，试图安慰这个正在微微颤抖的魅魔，但神父低沉的嗓音又能直接到达他的心脏，打破他一切的防御，让他乖乖地听从Ezio的话。

在神父耐心地安慰下，Altair逐渐放松了自己的身体，内里的手指也得以更快地进行扩张，不应期也快要结束了。神父感觉到自己压着的阴茎有了抬头的趋势，不禁笑了一下，温热的鼻息打在了魅魔的脸颊上：“这么快又兴奋了吗，Altair？”“唔嗯……要做就……快点…啊……”十字架使他的力量在流失，但做爱又同时在为他补充，形成了一个死循环，让Altair处于一个相对虚弱状态，使得他内心很不爽。

到底自己为什么会听从Ezio的话来到这里，明明不理他就好了……

是因为自己太信任他了吗？

在他内心思索着的时候，体内的手指增加到了三根，把内里撑得更开了一点，但还没有摸到那个凸起的地方——虽然Ezio并不需要这么做，他清楚那个地方在哪里。“哈哈……这可是你说的……”Ezio直起上身，脱下了自己的裤子，扶着早就勃起的阴茎，猛地插进了魅魔的后穴里。扩张做得比较充分，刚开始进入的时候还比较顺利，Altair也没怎么感觉到疼痛，但在没入半根阴茎之后，他就觉得有些难受了，开始不舒服地哼哼，肠道也把阴茎夹得很紧。

不过Ezio可没管那么多，他双手掐着魅魔的腰，用力地操干起来，完全硬起的阴茎缓缓破开肠道的阻扰，它就像一把利刃一样，把Altair给劈成了两半。是的，魅魔快要疼哭了，早知道自己就不催促Ezio了，哪知道现在这个状况会这么疼，又不能抱着他，只能抠桌子，把桌子抠烂了还要挨骂……Altair越想越烦，想睁开眼睛给这个该死的神父来一拳，但他忘了，自己面前还有一个大十字架。

“啊——!”

“Altair？”

他突然就发出了一声惨叫，Ezio意识到自己可能玩过火了——对，把魅魔带到十字架前做爱是他的想法，原本只是好奇Altair会有什么反应，但现在好像出了点小差错。他连忙俯下身子，用自己的身体挡住了后面的十字架，结果马上就被Altair给死死地抱住了，魅魔缩在了神父的身下，发出些许抽泣的声音。“没事吧Altair？”“……你妈的Ezio……我…应该没什么大事，…唔，可能会暂时失明个一两天。”

神父可没信他的鬼话，低头一看，发现Altair在流着血泪，脸色也变白了不少。但现在这个情况，又不可能停下来不做，于是Ezio只能加快速度了，正好刚刚俯身下去的时候，阴茎又往里深入了一些，差不多碰到Altair的敏感点了。“我尽量快点……”“别！唔……”噢，这是他最怕听到的话，失明流血没什么，他Altair又不是第一次经历了，但快点？这可经受不住，魅魔体质的加持下，只会让自己爽过头并且直接昏迷过去，醒来之后还要忍受浑身酸痛，这就免了吧。

但Ezio的一个吻就把Altair的话全给堵住了。

这只是一个安慰性质的吻，神父没有要挑起魅魔情欲的意思，他只是覆上了Altair的嘴唇，一会之后就退开了，转而去舔掉魅魔脸上的那两道泪痕，亲吻他的眼角。但实际上Altair并不是很想要这个，他更想抱着Ezio，这样能稍微给他一点安全感：“别…啊…别舔了……”“那你想干嘛？”没有回复，但神父马上就感觉到魅魔的手扒在了自己的背上，尖指甲扎进了肉里——如果这能给他分担一点疼痛的话，那也没有关系了。

Altair抱住了Ezio，拉近了两人之间的距离，他的勃起也贴在了对方的小腹上，龟头冒出的粘液都流到了神父的身上。与此同时，身下撞击的速度越来越快，敏感点一直被挤压着，第二次高潮马上就要来了，Ezio也差不多，他现在就是想在射出来之前再多操几下Altair。“啊哈……啊……”魅魔把头靠在神父的肩上，大张着嘴喘气，同时也能听到对方在自己耳边的呼吸声，低沉，而有些急促，撩拨着Altair的内心，把他推向高潮的边缘。

“Ezio……Ezio……”

“我在。”

大概是真的爽到断片了吧，Altair下意识地说着Ezio的名字，也许这简单的三个音节比任何话都更为重要，也更能抚慰他的心，对方也轻声回应了他，双手环抱住了Altair，紧紧地将他拥入怀中。“啊啊……不行了…啊…要——啊！”魅魔甚至把腿也缠在了神父的腰上，他马上就要高潮了，眼泪从眼角慢慢滑落，最后掉在了木桌上。

在真正的高潮来临时，Altair温暖湿润的肠道猛地收缩，把Ezio也给夹射了，他在对方耳边低吼一声，把精液都射进了魅魔的体内，自己的身上也沾上了Altair的精液，还在往下流淌。“赶紧起来……我背好疼。”“啊…抱歉……”魅魔的声音听上去很疲惫，再加上始作俑者才意识到这个问题，于是他快速地清理了一下，拉上裤子，一把抱起了Altair，往研究室里走去。

这次貌似有点玩过火了……希望Altair醒来之后不要打死他吧。Ezio是这么想的，那Altair本人呢？

——操，我好喜欢Ezio，我不想回去了。


End file.
